1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a holder for a portable communications device with an integral antenna and, more particularly, to a portable communications device holder capable of being secured in a vehicle and which positions the portable communications device and antenna in a optimum usable manner. The holder is easily transportable from one position to another, and incorporates an antenna which can be connected or disconnected from the portable communications device as the portable communications device is attached to or removed from the holder, respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of portable communications device holders, many accessories such as stands, chargers, and cradles are used to hold and position portable communications devices and to connect external devices such as antennas and power supplies to the portable communications devices. Communication using a portable communications device with its own antenna inside a partially electromagnetically shielded environment such as a vehicle is less than optimum, so that an external antenna for the portable communications device is desirable for acceptable operation, particularly in weak signal areas. Various antenna configurations, both internal and external to the vehicle, have been tried to address this problem. These various antenna configurations have failed to gain market acceptance due to their lack of portability, their susceptibility to vandalism, and their poor cosmetic effect on vehicles.
Antennas, in the related art, are shown built into windshield wipers, the exterior trim, the rearview mirror, the sun-visor, and the dashboard of a vehicle. This art teaches antennas built into a part of the vehicle and are not easily removable. Additionally, the antennas shown in the prior art are each shown attached separate from the portable communications device holder and therefore require a cable which is either cosmetically undesirable, or is installed in a way that limits location and portability.
There are several of these antennas available in the related art disclosed in: U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,857, issued in the name of Kozak and entitled Vehicular Windshield Wiper Antenna System; U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,956, issued in the name of Izawa, et al. and entitled Vehicular Exterior Trim Accessory having a Built-in Antenna; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,316, issued in the name of Prudhomme, et al. and entitled In-Vehicle Antenna.
These known antennas are mounted separate from the holder for the portable communications device and are connected to the portable communications device with a connector and cable routed from the antenna to the portable communications device holder.
There have been attempts to make installation of holders and antennas in vehicles easier, but no solution has proposed an antenna that is integral with the holder so that the antenna and the holder may be positioned as one unit for optimal performance.
According to the present invention, a holder for a portable communications device is shown with an antenna integrally mounted within a securing mount for the holder.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a holder for a portable communications device is provided, which includes: a securing mount for securing the holder to a vehicle windshield or other surface, a device mount connected to the securing mount and containing an RF connector for connection to the portable communications device, an antenna integral with the holder and connected to the RF connector, wherein the holder is easily removed from or attached to its secured position. The connection of the securing mount to the device mount may include an extension so that the securing mount and the device mount may be optimally positioned.
In another embodiment of the present invention a holder for a portable communications device is provided, including: a securing mount for securing one end of the holder to a vehicle windshield or other surface, an extension pivotally connected on one end to the securing mount and containing an RF cable coupled on one end to an antenna attached to the extension, a device mount pivotally connected on the other end of the extension and containing an RF connector coupled to the other end of the RF cable for connection to a portable communications device, and wherein the holder is easily removed from or attached to its secured position.